Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-208.32.21.143-20130409234641
Ugh, I can't believe it's taking like 4 different comments for me to do this ONE intro thingy... D: I'm such a slow writer/thinker-upper-of-the-rest-of-my-stories-er! :( But anyways, ON WITH THE FANFIC! :D James: O.o Well then... By any chance can you... control it? Misty: *still alarmed/confused* ...I-I don't know... *closes eyes and concentrates really hard* ...Is anything happening...? James: *hops off her back and stares in disbelief* ...I don't believe it... You've just... simply disappeared! In a quick cloud o' mist, too! Fancy that! ((Lol, referencing Dr. Whooves is always fun... ^^)) *mumbles interestedly* ...Didn't know y'could even do tha'... Misty: *invisible* ...B-but how...? *looks around at herself alarmed/confuzzledly* James: ...'Ey, do you think that tha' might be what your special talent is? As I recall, we had a little bit o' trouble figuring what exactly it was... Misty: M-maybe... James: Now, how abou' you try your hoof a' reappearing? Might come in handy sometime. ^^ Misty: *rolls eyes a little* Yeah, it might... *closes eyes and concentrates really hard again* ...Is a-anything happening...? James: Not tha' I can see, no... *looks up a little* 'Ey, I can see your ears though! And a bit o' your tail... Oh, an' now your hooves... an' I can see jus' a tad o' mist around you, too... Misty: *concentrating super-hard trying to reappear* Rrr... ugh... I... *stops and pants softly* ...I c-can't... 6.6 James: But o' course you can! You did earlier! Wha' did you do then? Misty: I... I don't know... We were about to go explore, and then POOF! I'm back to normal! James: I truly don't know wha' could've happened... Perhaps a top-secret code word or something o' the sort? Misty: *shrugs* I don't know... I guess it's possible... James: Now wha' was it I said earlier... Oh, right... Hi-'o Silver, away! :) Misty: *holds up a hoof to watch it, then states in shock as it seemingly materializes out of nowhere* O.O ....Did you see that?! James: *equally surprised* ...Why yes, I really didn't think tha' would work... Well then! Until you can reappear on your own, I suppose you can jus' say tha' to reappear. :) Misty: ...B-but how does that even work?! Which leads to another question: How the hay can I turn invisible?!? O.o James: *shrugs* I'm really not quite sure... But you must admit, it's pretty cool! ^^ Misty: *shrugs a little* I guess... But no one else I know can do that! I've never even HEARD of anyone who can do that! ...Well, maybe the princesses can, I don't know, but still! I'm just an earth pony! James: *thinks for a moment* ...'Ell, you could always jus' go ask your parents... Misty: *tears up a little and ears droop* ...James, I-I don't know my parents, remember? I'm very grateful to Mum and Dad for adopting me, but I'm just not an okapi... 6.6 James: O-oh! Why yes, I-I'm really very sorry, Misty... I simply forgot for a moment, please do pardon me... Misty: *still thinking* ...But if I could find my real parents, somehow... then maybe they could tell me how and why I can, y'know, turn invisible! *smiles a little as ears perk up* :) James: Now there's an idea! Good thinking, mate! *glances up at the sky* ...But it's almos' sunset, so we'd best be getting back home. Don't want our folks to be TOO worried abou' us, do we now? Misty: *worried* Well, no, but... James: I'm quite sure they'll be fine with it, an' if you'd like to wait an' tell them after you know more about your—power, I suppose—then tha's quite alright with me, it's your choice. Misty: *smiles* Thanks... :) And yeah, we probably should head home... Well, all aboard! ^^ James: *hops on her back* Where's this train bound for, miss? Misty: *smiles and rolls eyes* Home. James: *fluffs up tail and grins* Jus' where I'm going! What luck! ^^ Misty: *laughs and starts trotting home* ~TLM P.S. I started writing this part last night, but fell asleep halfway through (D:), so if anyone wrote anything today, then I haven't seen it yet! Sorry! (I couldn't let the page refresh, lest I loose all my work. D: *French accent* Ond zat would be bad!) P.P.S. :)